


every time you curse my name

by djhedy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Andrew is a Pro, But it's very light, But just fyi, Disney Movies, Flirting, M/M, Twitter, Twitter is nasty, and neil isn't, most of it is light tbh, tw death threats, tw rape threats, twitter can be horrible, which is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy
Summary: minyard, when I said you have tomake a twitter account, I did notmean make one and don’t use it.What a shame for you that you didnot stipulate that in my contract.---Andrew is a famous exy player, gets twitter, and needs a little help learning he isn't who the haters say he is.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 31
Kudos: 467
Collections: AFTG Mixtape Exchange 2021





	every time you curse my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazookajo94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazookajo94/gifts).



> A fic for the mixtape exchange, based on "Boy in the Bubble" by Alec Benjamin. i was going to write you something dark and angsty, but then this happened. just a little ficlet really, hope you enjoy x

**@andrewminyard** hasn’t tweeted yet.

\---

**@andrewminyard**

Following 1

1,562 followers

\---

**@patricia_kicks**

minyard, when I said you have to  
make a twitter account, I did not  
mean make one and don’t use it.

What a shame for you that you did  
not stipulate that in my contract.

there’s lots of content on here that  
might appeal to you.

I am aware. I follow you. Pet your  
cat for me.

**mitsy.jpg**

Mitsy is a terrible name for a cat.

we’re getting off topic here

Oh misfortune

it actually is in your contract, that  
you use social media to publicise  
matches and the brand of the team.

Ok. But you will regret it.

I am quaking in my boots

Photo.

**boots.jpg**

I hate them

where did you get them

thanks

tweet something and I’ll tell you.

\---

 **@andrewminyard**  
Social media is a waste of time.

 **@exyisexy566**  
omg andrew are you alive

 **@danielhatessocks**  
oh hi

 **@gofoxes_yas**  
oh wow he graces our presence lol finally

 **@serendipitysteven**  
OH HELLO what’s it like playing with kevin day??

 **@reelectnixon**  
so are your attempts at blocking the goal, but you don’t see us complaining

 **@andrewminyard**  
pathetic

 **@reelectnixon**  
omg I can’t believe you actually replied lmao block me

\---

**@patricia_kicks**

how would you say that went on a  
scale of 1-10

You owe me.

I got them at the DM store on 5th  
avenue.

MINYARD

we’re not done.

\---

_Trending_

ANDREWMINYARD

_Top Tweets_

**@helloimtherealandrew**  
Did anyone see Foxes v Tornadoes? Is Andrew Minyard on drugs or something?? My grandma could cover the goal better. She’s 93 but her wheelchair is pretty solid idk

 **@FoxesNewsOfficial**  
Andrew Minyard, newest member of the Foxes made a poor showing last night, saving only 4 goals, his apathetic performance in the goal making many wonder why (/1)

 **@FoxyLadies!!!**  
omg andrew minyard was so shit, what the hell happened??

 **@foxesforlifses**  
I don’t wanna say I told you so, but Andrew Minyard was a weird choice from the beginning – he’s apparently from an abusive background, and clearly lacks the ability to care about the game.

\---

**@helloim_kevinday**

don’t look at twitter

andrew?

You are full of contradictions.

ignore it

they’re not wrong

but there’s no point

meet me later, we need to talk  
about last night

We already talked.

we need to have a conversation  
where I talk and you listen

andrew, I brought you here

Yes yes, we went over this bit.

It’s my name on the line

Your name, your reputation,  
everything you’ve worked for.

Andrew

Later. You talk, I listen.

\---

 **@andrewminyard**  
Sometimes I think exy would be better without the fans.

 _**1,936** _ _**replies** _

**@jurisprudencexy**  
andrew minyard doesn’t have any fans

**@constantiNOPEal**  
maybe if andrew got some fans he could use them to block the goal

 **@knifeinlikebutter**  
wow my feelings are hurt… uwu

 **@jessicagayvis**  
give me free tickets to your next game and I’ll prove you wrong! ...PLEASE

 **@kylowrong**  
lmao andrew needs to get laid, so sad no one’s offering

 **@andrewminyard**  
Thanks for proving me right.

\---

**@aaronmf**

Wow, what a surprise

You’re just as popular on here as  
you are in real life

Who’d have guessed.

Thanks for your opinion.

No wait, I think I meant something  
else. How do you say - not thank  
you. Opposite thank you.

Do you ever think you’d enjoy your  
job more if you were nicer?

What a stupid suggestion, never  
mind.

Oh Aaron, do not be such a hypocrit,  
little brother.

You’re so fucking full of yourself,  
shorter brother.

I have a wife, a job I love, what  
have you got?

$600,000 a year.

Fuck off.

\---

_Trending_

**Andrew Minyard**

_Top Tweets_

**@ExyTimes**  
ARTICLE: Who is Andrew Minyard? Fan favourites for their ‘unique’ playing style, The Foxes’ newest starting goalie – traded for on recommendation of college teammate and Exy’s Queen Kevin Day – stumps fans with lacklustre performance. We dive into AM’s past to find out more. #exy #foxes #andrewminyard #twabuse

\---

**@patricia_kicks**

minyard, have you seen the article?

never mind, we have it under  
control.

you don’t need to do anything.

feel free not to tweet.

carry on.

\---

 **@FoxesExyOfficial**  
We have no comment on the contents of the article written by ET, but condemn the invasive attack on Andrew Minyard’s character based on the rumours of his past. We have nothing but support and hope for his position on the team, and look forward to playing him in future games.

\---

**@helloim_kevinday**

answer your phone

fine don’t

\---

 **@helloim_kevinday**  
I have nothing to say. Please stop asking me. Andrew Minyard is a friend, and an exceptional player. That is all.

\---

**@nickyhemmywhaaat**

heyyyy haha

listen, not that there’s anything to  
see

but uh

have you seen it? are you ok?

\---

_Latest Tweets_

**@garylovespussing**  
Should have known minyard had no parents. Freak.

 **@CharlieBrownGoesDowntown**  
so minyard comes from nothing but living off taxpayers’ money, and now earns $1m a year… no wonder he doesn’t give a fuck about the game, he’s white trash. bet he’s never had to try hard in his life.

**@moonspiracy**  
_[this tweet contains muted words, click to see]_

\---

**@itsyourbaerenee**

Hello :) what are you up to?

Now why would you ask me that.

When you know exactly what.

You should not waste your time,  
you know that.

Do not tell me what to waste my  
time on. Maybe I get a kick out of  
reading that I am, and I quote,  
waste of space white trash.

I know that you do, that’s why I’m  
concerned.

I was joking.

I am not.

As if I care what the faceless entity  
thinks of me.

I care that some of it reflects what  
you think of yourself.

So little faith. How hypocritical.

I happen to think nothing of  
myself at all.

I know.

Andrew, I’m serious.

This is my least favourite version  
of you.

Ok. Chinese?

Egg rolls.

I’ll be half an hour.

Bring favourite Renee with you.

Disney movies it is.

That is not what I said.

But if you must.

\---

 **@andrewminyard**  
Kronk has more braincells than everyone on this app combined. And I really mean it.

 **@exyhaterandproudofit**  
lmao this guy. have you got nothing better to do than make yourself as unpopular as possible

 **@lavishlylavender**  
maybe if you practised more instead of watching kids’ films we’d have more respect for you

 **@underarock**  
are you live tweeting the emperor’s new groove

 **@andrewminyard**  
explain

 **@underarock**  
you can probably figure it out what with all your brain cells

 **@andrewminyard**  
just for @underarock here is the sum of all my thoughts on the emperor’s new groove: llamas are better than people.

 **@underarock**  
I definitely did not ask for that

 **@andrewminyard**  
funny, I do not remember asking to be here at all, but here we both are

 **@underarock**  
maybe next time when they ask you to sign on the line, do us all a favour and spill your favourite gatorade over the contract

 **@andrewminyard**  
blue

 **@underarock**  
blue isn’t a flavour. and the correct answer is orange. heathen.

 **@underarock**  
I would like to inform @FoxesExyOfficial that @andrewminyard is breaking his contract by promoting blue gatorade over orange. what can be done.

 **@andrewminyard**  
how bored exactly are you

 **@underarock**  
twenty

 **@FoxesExyOfficial**  
oh dear… sounds like a contract strike to me! What do the fans think? #exy #gatorade #orange4life

 **@gatorade**  
It’s #BLUE versus #ORANGE. what do the @BlueHawks think??

 **@andrewminyard**  
oh for fuck’s sake @underarock

 **@underarock**  
18

\---

_Trending_

Emperors New Groove

_Latest Tweet_

**@andylovespizza**  
Minyard’s a disney fan?? CUTE. Emperors new groove is literally the best disney film. No I do not take criticism.

\---

**@patricia_kicks**

good work

It wasn’t me.

??

What are you talking about

you’re trending again, kid

Oh for god’s sake.

It’s good! Let people get to know  
the real you

The real me. Are you sure? Ok.

Wait

andrew

ANDREW

\---

 **@andrewminyard**  
no I do not like disney. I do not like anything. I do not care about your opinion of me.

\---

**@patricia_kicks**

minyard, this is not helpful

\---

 **@andrewminyard**  
no I do not like disney. I do not like anything. I do not care about your opinion of me.

 **@minyard03**  
andrew you be you, so much respect, I will fight the haters

 **@y0l0b33spr1s0n**  
can we get this guy off twitter I beg u stop tweeting no one cares

**\---**

**@itsyourbaerenee**

that was fun. Same time next week?

Whatever

Bring Aladdin

:)

\---

_**Message request: @underarock** _

lol

Well that was worth accepting.

I didn’t think you would

Where is the undo button

haha

Is this all you wanted? Your one  
chance with a big exy star and all  
you wanted to do was laugh.

Pretty much

Ok.

And I wouldn’t call you a big exy  
star, you’re pretty good at getting  
them to hate you

They hate anyway. Why not be  
myself

Are you?

…

being yourself

I do not have time for this.

More disney to watch?

Stop talking

Block me

You sound like one of them

them?

I was joking, don’t block me

The faceless entity.

So leave

Can’t. Contract.

So be nicer

Against my nature

mine too lol

You laugh a lot

not really

hmm

What is your name, faceless  
entity

None of your business

You have a lot of hostility for  
someone who started this  
conversation

Ok, call me Neptune

no

that’s stupid

NEIL

my name is Neil

Sounds fake

Yes

Is that ok?

Sure. Neil.

\---

_Replies to tweet_

**@pussyj_sucks4free**  
@andrewminyard you think you’re too good for the kronk?? then you can’t have the llamas

 **@comeoneyelean**  
@andrewminyard ngl kinda bored of u honestly

 **@simonstewart940**  
@andrewminyard kronk is a better goalie than u and he’s fictional

\---

**@helloim_kevinday**

I don’t feel like you listened to a  
single word I said.

Sorry, Andrew cannot come to the  
phone right now.

Why do you have to make  
everything so hard?

Did you not read the ET article? I  
am damaged, Kevin. Deranged. It  
is not my fault. I was abused.

Poor me.

Andrew come on

They’ll kick you from the team

Watch me care.

You do care! You wouldn’t be  
here if you didn’t. You had a  
choice, I didn’t make you  
follow me.

Follow you?

Oh Kevin.

Fuck you.

I didn’t mean that

I meant, I gave you a chance here.

You’re the one who called me,  
remember?

Andrew?

Oh whatever

Why do I even try.

\---

_Trending_

**Foxes**

**Exy**

**Hawks**

**Andrew Minyard**

_Most Popular Tweets_

**@DailyExyUSA**  
A heavy loss for the Foxes last night, losing 5-12 to the Hawks, and their position as second in the league.

 **@ExyTimes**  
Can Andrew Minyard, the Foxes’ notoriously distractable and unreliable rookie goalkeeper, separate the trauma of his past from the failures of his present?

 **@FoxesExyOfficial**  
It was a difficult loss last night, but the Hawks ran a fair game, and we look forward to the challenge of the next match, there’s no looking back, only passing forward.

_Latest Tweets_

**@lesterloseshismind**  
Is andrew minyard [redacted]

 **@moonshinehatesmoonbeams**  
soo… can we trade andrew minyard or what, @foxesexyofficial @coachwymack74 ??

 **@minyardloveheart5000**  
crying rn

**@givememynameback**  
_[this tweet contains muted words, click to see]_

**@givememynameback**  
how many times do you think minyard was raped in foster care? not enough probably

\---

**@andrewminyard**

You think I care?

\---

_Replies to tweets_

**@lucysays**  
@andrew minyard we know you don’t, how pathetic is that? give your salary back

 **@andrewlewis1999**  
@andrewminyard if I turn up at your house with a bomb and blow your head off, they can stick your corpse in the goal, perhaps we won’t lose any more places in the league

 **@michaelmakesmoney**  
@andrewminyard _[this tweet contains muted words, click to see]_

 **@michaelmakesmoney**  
@andrewminyard hear me out, this kid was apparently raped by his daddies, and still made good grades before he got himself thrown in juvie… I’m just saying, maybe he needs to be chained up and fucked LMAO who’s offering

\---

**@itsyourbaerenee**

andrew, do you still want to hang  
out later?

It is ok if you would rather not,  
but I wondered if you could  
use a distraction.

Distraction.

Yes. Movie? Take out?

No.

Ok

That is ok

I will check on you tomorrow

don’t

I will check on you tomorrow

no

It does not work like that. I need  
to know you’re ok. I’ve seen  
the tweets.

I will not come round, I will  
not call. But I will message, and  
you will reply, and you will tell  
me if you need anything.

That has always been our deal,  
and I’m not letting you out of  
it now.

I’m sorry.

ok

Ok.

\---

**@helloim_kevinday**

I’m on the phone to patricia, do  
you want us to do anything?

I’ll rip their fucking heads off,  
Andrew.

Andrew.

I’ve told her you aren’t coming to  
practise today.

Ok?

Andrew?

Is that ok?

I’ll see you tomorrow.

\---

**@nickyhemmywhaaat, @aaronmf**

**nicky:** andrew why aren’t you answering the phone

 **aaron:** I talked to renee, she said he’s ok

 **nicky:** he should talk to us, we’re his family

 **@andrewminyard** has left

\---

**@underarock**

huh

rough week?

go away

ok

\---

**@underarock**

56 tweets  
12 followers  
Following 34

\---

 **@underarock**  
#exy #foxes #andrewminyard #thread #twassholes  
Just some thoughts (/1)

_retweeted by people you follow: @nickyhemmywhaaat, @aaronmf, @helloim_kevinday, @itsyourbaerenee, @coachwymack74, @patricia_kicks_

_retweets: 1,294_

\---

 **@underarock**  
#exy #foxes #andrewminyard #thread #twassholes  
Just some thoughts (/1)

It’s pathetic when parents hurt their kids, yes? But sometimes we don’t understand the dynamics of domestic abuse early enough to intervene. This, however, I get. I get that you wish you were him, that you wish (/2)

you had the money, the status, the opportunity to stand at the edge of a hundred yard court and sweat your ass off doing what andrew minyard does. You couldn’t. Have any of you even seen his college games? Andrew is the best goalie in the league. (/3)

Andrew is the best goalie in the league. (/4)

Before coming to the Foxes he had a 92% save rate. It is almost a record-breaking stat. But I notice no one wants to talk about any of that now that there’s gossip to talk about instead. Does literally everyone on twitter have insecurity problems? (/5)

You think andrew gives a fuck what you think? He’s better paid than you, has a better career, better taste in movies, a better sense of humour, and, a 92% save rate on his college games. (/6)

Seriously. You think the death and rape threats aren’t going to be recorded by his managers and sent to the police? You think you’re a big person, hiding behind your computer screen in your parents’ basement? (/7)

Anyway, it would be hilarious if you guys weren’t such cowards. Looking forward to the next game, let’s talk about how @coachwymack74 needs to put Lionel in forward defence. And get a better twitter handle. (/end) (/goodbye) (/fuckoff)

\---

**@underarock**

Are you long sighted?

I said go away

I do not need you.

Who the fuck are you anyway

Hi! I’m ‘Neil’

Ok Neptune

I left you alone

It is twitter I still have some  
unresolved issues with

I didn’t know you were a fan

Yes, because I just follow you for  
the humour

I’m a fan of exy, not you

You’re an amazing player

I don’t care about any of this

sure

but I do

those people should be in jail

or at the bottom of a lake  
somewhere

either/or

hmm

I wasn’t offering

don’t ask me

to murder?

I’m a bit rusty

hah

did I make you laugh

no

damn

This is a weird conversation. I’m  
kind of busy.

What are you doing?

My therapist calls it an 'episode'.

Sounds fun. What does it involve

Bed. Door locked. Pretty boring  
tbh.

Boring, or… the worst

I have had worse.

Ok

want to hang out?

...hang out?

Yeah

we could talk about kevin day

goodbye

I’m joking!

I can talk to kevin day if I want

how

I got your attention, didn’t I?

That was pure luck. I was bored.

Are you still bored?

As I said. Busy.

Ok, busy, I’m just gonna stay here  
and talk to you.

Why?

I like you.

You are hilarious, Neptune.

You’re funny. And I’m bored.

Calm down.

When was I funny.

You keep calling me Neptune.

Because you told me that was your  
name.

No I didn’t.

Anyway.

Watch disney with me

Why would I do that

how

We’ll press play at the same time.

Treat me to a private live tweeting  
session.

I’ll let you pick the film.

Of course you will. I am the one  
experiencing trauma.

Sure, princess.

I will block you.

Aren’t you Kevin Day’s child?  
The queen?

No

Princess! It’s cute.

*hovers fingers over block  
button*

I can’t believe you just typed  
that. Aw.

Are you seriously flirting with me

maybe

pick a movie

:)

Aladdin

I was meant to watch it today, but

Life is all about disappointments

ok, let me find it

you are strange

this is very strange

life is strange

what else is there to do?

ok

\---

**@patricia_kicks**

minyard, are you coming to  
practise today?

I believe Kevin will drag me there,  
yes.

great

\---

**@helloim_kevinday**

I’m outside.

Give me two hours.

I’m coming in

I have locked the doors

You gave me a key

I am naked

I’m not afraid of your ass  
Minyard

It is not my ass you should fear.

Stick a sock on it and get ready.

\---

**@itsyourbaerenee**

the earth is flat

die

good enough.

\---

**@underarock**

what am I supposed to do while  
you’re at practise

this week has been so boring

what did you used to do

hey princess

watch exy

I hate you

cool

talk dirty to me

tell me about kevin day

You are literally grotesque

cool cool

what are we watching tonight

\---

_Trending_

**Foxes v Barons**

**Minyard**

_Latest tweets_

**@ghammond2**  
god I hope minyard doesn’t suck tonight

 **@sevenhundreddicks**  
who’s fucking minyard before the game? Anyone? ANYONE??

 **@mynancouldbeatandrewminyard**  
does what it says on the tin, really

\---

 **@andrewminyard**  
I would tear you apart, piece by piece. You are pathetic.

 **@sevenhundreddicks**  
is that a promise, darling

 **@andrewminyard**  
I know you want me to report you. Try harder.

 **@sevenhundreddicks**  
suck my dick, I need to get it wet before I ruin you. or maybe that will just make you think I like you lolll

\---

**@underarock**

good luck later

I will be watching, sadly, on my  
24” second-hand tv that goes BRR  
when you change channels.

I am the greatest goalie in the  
league, apparently I should not  
need luck.

Not with how you’ve been  
playing

Oh? So now he knows better?

I know a few things

I know you don’t care

Fine

Except you took this contract  
for a reason

You followed Kevin Day, when  
you had plenty of other offers

Your playing gets worse when  
the fans care too much

It does not

You encourage them to hate you  
when you could be ignoring them

I do not

They aren’t worth your time

what’s the point in hating yourself  
when you’re such a good  
goalie

Do you care about nothing  
else

Sure

Saving up enough to buy a better  
tv

Getting to know the real ‘neil’

You, maybe

idk yet

I will do you a trade

Yes

You are too easy to agree to things  
you do not understand.

I understand enough

What do you want?

Tell me your real name, and I will  
block some goals tonight.

Some?

Nah. Bad interest rate.

How many

Let in no more than 3

Why would I do that

Not for them

Do it for me

Do it because fuck them

It could be fun?

I do not see how it could be that

But ok

Ok??

This is why you’re the best at the  
game

:)

Do not talk to me like that

Like what

:)

Don’t

Now tell me your name.

Ok

When famous exy players aren’t  
calling me Neil, or Neptune

it’s – a few things

But my mother called me Abram

ok

ok?

And what do you want me to call  
you

Whatever you want

No

I would like to be called Neil

Ok, Neil

ok

3 goals

then shut it down

\---

_Trending_

Andrew Minyard

Exy

Foxes

_Top tweets_

**@DailyExyUSA**  
10-3 Foxes-Barons. Andrew Minyard man of the match for an unbelievable comeback after a shaky start to the season.

 **@ExyTimes**  
Is Andrew Minyard stable enough he keep this up all season? We take a closer look at tonight’s game.

 **@helloim_kevinday**  
Tonight, Andrew Minyard proved he belongs on this team. I am proud to have brought him here, to have taught him everything I know. He remains my closest friend, and proudest accomplishment.

\---

**@helloim_kevinday**

I will shove your dick down your  
own throat

That isn very nice

Come out! We’re DIRNKIGN

No

ANDREWWEWWW

\---

**@underarock**

KEVIN!

I love him

Then slide into his DMs.

nah

He sounds like an asshole

Correct

But he is one of mine

I know

Gay

Yes

Do you have a problem?

No?

What do you think we’ve been  
doing??

Well

lol

Do not

ok

I just like you

don’t get flustered

You could never bother me.

Oh yeah? Then what do you call  
this?

I hate you.

This is fun.

So what are the fans saying?

\---

_Latest tweets_

**@andrewminyardismyhusband**  
YES!!!!! HE FINALLY DID IT. UNBELIEVABLE. 10-3 TO THE FOXES! I’VE NEVER SEEN HIM MOVE SO FAST

 **@beefyminny**  
my beefy king only needs biceps to block the goal, must be a world record in there somewhere

 **@lesleylikesrocks**  
has he been good this whole time?? what have I beeng missing here???

 **@senseandsexyexyty**  
andrew minyard is a [redacted] who bothered to show up tonight, that doesn’t mean you have to start sucking his dick

\---

**@underarock**

it’s up and down.

I’ll take it!

This isn’t about you.

This is about defending exy,  
and everything that matters.

Which is exy. And you.

Cool

He talks like me too

cool

I was mocking you

sure

choose a film, neil

:)

\---

**@itsyourbaerenee**

Renee

hello andrew

Do not lie to me

I would never!

What’s up?

Do I encourage hate on here

Yes, it appears so

Is it because

I want it? Because I think I  
deserve it?

Yes, I think so

Well

That is stupid

Yes, I agree

Good talk

Want to hang out?

I am otherwise engaged

Since WHEN

\---

 **@andrewminyard**  
Exy is truly a waste of your energy. I hate it. It pays my salary, and blocking the goal is not hard. That is all. If you want to hate me, I do not blame you, but my block button is now active. If you want to talk to me about disney movies, I will consider letting you stay.

 **@minyardsno3fan**  
YES DADDY

 **@andrewminyard**  
strike one for inexcusable use of the word ‘daddy’. Two strikes and you’re out.

 **@truffletracey**  
ooh!! hello I love you. Favourite comfort watch?? Mine is moana!

 **@andrewminyard**  
you have good taste. In movies, not sports. The fox and the hound is ok.

 **@andrewuwuminwu**  
ANDREW YOU PLAYED SO WELL would it be weird to say I’m proud of you

 **@andrewminyard**  
yes it would. Strike one for zero disney content. Two strikes and you’re out.

 **@underarock**  
:)

 **@andrewminyard**  
shut up

 **@andrewminyard**  
get in we’re watching movies

\---

**@helloim_kevinday**

good game andrew

ok kevin

\---

**@itsyourbaerenee**

explain!

If you want to

I insist

come back later

fine

\---

**@patricia_kicks**

are you being nice to your fans??

I would never

I am putting you forward for a  
pay rise

Money means nothing to me

I want an ad campaign for doc  
martens. Where I get free boots.

done

you are officially my new  
favourite

Empty words mean nothing to me.

I promise. That you are my new  
favourite.

And

And you can have as many  
stompy boots as you like

Ok.

\---

**@underarock**

why is your twitter handle

yes?

Why?

I am new to all this

to what

Twitter

People

Everything, really

my friends say I have been living  
under a rock

Well that is less original than I  
had hoped

I was born under stone and fire

better

you’re welcome

Why do you talk to me?

You know why.

Why do you talk to me?

Do not ask questions you  
know the answer to.

watch kids’ movies with me

I had never seen any before you

Seriously?

This whole thing has been a lie?  
I thought we understood each  
other. I thought you were one of  
the good ones. No betrayal has  
ever cut so deep.

And you thought I could never  
bother you

ha

Shut up and pick a movie.


End file.
